Her Angel
by Brittana1775
Summary: Brittany is Santana's guardian angel. She is meant to be an invisible protector, but when Santana can suddenly see her angel, their lives will be turned upside-down. They will have to fight to keep their love a secret, but is it really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

"Santana sweetie you have to make it."

"Come on San you can't die on me, keep fighting."

"Dear God, please let her live."

This was the hardest part of Brittany's job as a guardian angel. These people cared for her so much, loved her with all their hearts, and it was all up to Brittany to bring her back to them. She knew this woman well because Santana was her charge. She knew everything about Santana. Height, 5'4, eye color, brown, hair, black, age 25, address, 108 East High Street, Lima, Ohio, apartment number 214. She also knew that Santana needed to be helped fast or she would die. Santana was in a place called the in between which mirrored the living world exactly except, the only people in it were the ones hovering on the edge of life and death. She was shot in the abdomen while she was on the job working as a parole officer and was unconscious. One of her parolees was involved in a gang and when she went in to his town to see why he hadn't met with her that day; she ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. Brittany knew this was not Santana's time to go, but she had to make a visit to the in between to convince her charge to keep fighting. Santana was giving up and Brittany needed to stop her. She decided to send in Santana's father who had recently passed away. With the presence of an angel in the in between, the dead could make themselves seen by the inhabitants. She spotted Santana lying in her hospital bed; she looked beautiful. Brittany had never seen this woman so radiant, she couldn't help but admire the flawless caramel skin and her black hair delicately lain around her head, she looked so at peace. Brittany decided it was time to send her father in before Santana go too peaceful and she passed on into death.

"Santana!" the man bellowed with a thick Puerto Rican accent.

"Leave me alone Papi, I am finally at peace."

Santana's tone was cold and angry but she had still yet to open her eyes. Mr. Lopez matched his daughter's tone in his response.

"How can you do this to your family? To your friends?"

"What friends? And tell me who in this family cares whether I live or die? I thought I was disowned due to my 'disease' or my 'phase' as you liked to call it. News flash I'm still gay and it's not going away even in death."

Her eyes were open now and glaring at her father. She had also sat up and turned to face him as he came closer.

"You are not dead yet Santana so do not talk like that."

Santana rolled her eyes at her father but her continued.

"I have gained a lot of wisdom since my life ended and the most important thing I realized is that I missed out on so much of your life due to my ignorance. I did not understand this lifestyle you living so I feared it. I let the fear overtake me and in fear I no longer opened my house to you. I love you Santana and I am so sorry I did not live to see the error in my ways, but please, give your mother and your siblings the chance to realize what I could only realize in death. You need to live to show them that you are the same Santana you have always been. The same determined, witty, loving, fighter that they loved. You need to live to be able to prove them wrong. And as for your friends, if you listen real close I bet you can hear them."

Santana closed her eyes that were now filled to the brim with tears, and listened hard.

"San, I can't do this without you. You have been there for me since I can remember. I need you to come back. You have to come back."

Quinn Fabray, her friend since elementary school turned to walk out of the room as Kurt Hummel, one of the lawyers that worked closely with Santana walked in.

Kurt sat down at the foot of the bed and said softly, "I know you don't like to admit it, but you are one of my closest friends and underneath that hard exterior you are one of the best people I know."

Noah Puckerman, Santana's coworker and best guy friend came in next.

"Well fuck Lopez you really did it this time. You just had to walk right through a gang fight didn't you? You are badass but not that badass."

Puck wiped a tear off his cheek and kissed his friend on the head.

"You better not die on me you bitch." He said as he walked out the door.

Next, one of her former parolees came in the room.

"Santana, you saved my life. I was on the wrong track but you saw the good in me. You didn't put up with my shit and you made me the person I am today. You were my stable rock in my hardest of times and I want you to live to be able to change more lives in the way that you changed mine."

Santana opened her eyes and nodded at her father. Unconscious Santana's fingers started to twitch.

"Oh my God! Nurse! Nurse! She is waking up!"

The parolee shouted out the door until two nurses and Santana's doctor Mike were in the room performing all kinds of tests on newly conscious Santana.

"Santana can you hear me?"

Santana's eyes fluttered open as she nodded.

"Yeah doc, I can hear you loud and clear."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i thought I'd do a quick explanation of Brittany's powers that I mention in this chapter. Shimmering is the guardians' main way of transportation. They shimmer in and out of places, kind of like orbing if any of you are charmed fans. I took some of my ideas for the angels from charmed. Also angels are able to call other angels telepathically, they cannot read minds or communicate telepathically, they can only call each other for help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or I guess i should mention I don't own Charmed either.

As Santana looked around her room and her eyes landed on a beautiful woman standing in the corner. Dr. Mike saw her fixated on the corner of the room and turned to see what had captured her attention only to find that nothing was there.

"Santana what do you see?"

Santana was jolted out of her trance and turned toward the doctor as she answered.

"You mean to tell me you don't see that woman in the corner?"

"Santana… no one's there."

She whipped her head back to the corner to find that the woman was no longer standing there.

"Well shit doc I guess you're right."

With all the medicine Santana was on, she and the doctor just figured her mind was playing tricks on her and they both let it be.

Brittany shimmered out of there as fast as she could. Santana had seen her that much was clear. In her fifty years of being a guardian angel she had never been seen and had never heard of anyone being seen. She decided to consult with her friends and fellow guardians, Tina and Mercedes. Tina was on the counsel of the guardians meaning that she was one of the 15 heads of the guardian order. The members of the counsel assigned charges, chose new guardians, and made the laws. They had the most powerful magic out of all of the guardians and were not afraid to use it. Tina was a kindhearted elder but others were not, they did not take kindly to their rules being broken. Mercedes has been a guardian for over a thousand years; she was one of the oldest non-counsel members and gave some of the best advice. Brittany figured that they are her best bet if she wanted answers to her current problem. She shimmered up to the guardian cloud and was greeted by her two fellow angels.

"We heard your call for assistance." Mercedes said. "What is troubling you?"

Brittany paused to go over her story in her head. She wanted to make sure she could not get in trouble for what had happened in the hospital. As if reading her mind Tina spoke up.

"Britt, whatever you have to say will not be repeated to anyone else on the counsel unless that is your wish."

Brittany took a deep breath and asked her question.

"Have either of you heard of a charge being able to, um, see their angel?"

"Brittany did this happen to you? If so you will have to tell the rest of the counsel and be reassigned to a different charge immediately."

Tina has always been a strict follower of the rules and while she spoke she grabbed Brittany's hand and had started to pull her towards the counsel building.

"NO!" shouted Brittany.

Guardians were quiet and peaceful creatures so this outburst from Brittany caused many angels to look on to the previously private encounter between the three.

"You can't give me another charge Santana needs me! I have to be her angel I just have to!"

Brittany had no idea what caused this outburst or where these strong feelings for her charge had come from, but she just felt a draw to this woman that she couldn't explain.

Tina stopped pulling Brittany towards the counsel to scold the childish angel. "Brittany she will be assigned a new angel and regardless of your strange ties to this woman, this decision is not about your feelings it is about the safety of the guardians. If Santana were to know about you it would undermine everything we guardians have worked so hard for."

Brittany knew she was right but she still felt the need to fight to keep this charge.

"I promise I wont be seen, I can help her at a distance. Please just let me keep her as a charge. If anything happens to compromise the guardians I will report it immediately."

Mercedes turned to Tina and said, "I think that Brittany can handle this. If she feels the need to fill out her duty to this charge I do not think we should be the ones to stand in her way. She will deal with the counsel if she is to fail and face whatever punishment you all see fit."

Tina looked over to Brittany. Her pleading eyes were enough to sway the kindhearted angel. "I am trusting you with this responsibility and in doing that I will not alert the rest of the counsel to your situation. You will take the fall if your actions in anyway hurt the guardians."

"Of course I will Tina you have my word."

And with that, Brittany shimmered back down to earth to see how Santana was doing in the hospital.

* * *

Santana was making a quick recovery and had been attending physical therapy three times a week. She could walk without problem and was easing herself into running and even doing an occasional ab exercise. She was now able to return to work after her two-week absence, but she was stuck in her office until further notice. Brittany was watching her charge very carefully and helping Santana in anyway she could during her healing process. She made sure there were no extra burdens for the woman whispered encouragement into her subconscious whenever Santana started to lose her motivation. It was a hard task for Brittany to stay hidden considering how close to Santana she had to be to perform her job. She would hide behind walls in Santana's apartment and shimmer into the air vents at Santana's office. She spent all of her time with Santana and rarely went up to the guardian cloud for anything except sleep. For some reason Brittany found herself unable to leave Santana, she felt a connection to her that she had never felt for one of her charges before. Brittany couldn't help but become mesmerized by Santana's chocolate eyes and her raspy, but melodic voice. She trailed Santana like a puppy and guarded her from any harm. Because of Brittany's attachment to the woman, Santana had been living a charmed life post shooting. Everything had been going her way and her recovery had been record fast. She couldn't help but think about the woman she had seen in the hospital and she secretly attributed her safety to this mysterious figure. One Friday afternoon Santana was packing up her things to leave the office and Brittany was watching her from the air vent. As soon as Santana left and shut the door behind her Brittany shimmered out of the vent and into the office below.

"Oh my God."

Brittany looked over in shock to see that Santana had reentered her office just in time to witness Brittany shimmer.

"It's you, the one from the hospital. Who are you? Or what are you?"

Brittany was at a loss for words. How could she have been so stupid? She hadn't seen Santana leave her keys on her desk causing her to come back in her office. She had ruined everything.

"Do you talk?" Santana questioned.

"I uh, my name is Brittany. I'm your guardian angel."

Shit, Brittany was digging herself in a deeper and deeper hole by the minute. Why had she just said that? What was she thinking?

"I take it I'm not suppose to know that." Stated Santana.

Brittany shook her head.

"You aren't supposed to be able to see me either. I have to go."

Brittany prepared to shimmer before she could say anything else she would regret but was stopped by Santana.

"I won't tell anyone. Please don't stop guarding me, I-I need you."

Brittany had never trusted anyone as fully as she trusted Santana at that moment.

"I could get in a lot of trouble for what is happening right now, I really need to go."

Brittany was more telling that to herself than to Santana but she failed to convince both herself and the woman in front of her.

"Can we please just talk for a little while? I just want to understand what's happening."

Brittany felt that she owed Santana that much. She walked over to the Latina and wondered if she would be able to tough her or not. She gave it a try and reached for Santana's hand; to her surprise she could feel the woman's hand in hers. It had been her first human contact since she had died and become an angel 50 years ago.

"Hold on!" She exclaimed. "I want to try something!"

Brittany started to shimmer. It took her longer than normal because she was toting Santana. Brittany was startled as the frightened Santana wrapped her arm that was not being held around Brittany's neck and clung for dear life. Brittany could not help but smile as she wrapped her free hand around Santana's waist.

They had landed safely at Santana's apartment but the Latina had yet to let go of Brittany.

"Santana honey, we are on the ground now."

Santana turned bright red and immediately let go of Brittany's neck but was still clutching her hand for reassurance. The angel smiled and led Santana to the sofa where they sat down and Santana finally let go of the blonde's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for liking my story!

I do not own glee

"Why don't you have wings?"

That was not the type of question Brittany thought she would have to be answering, but she answered it nonetheless.

"Its kind of a stereotype that angels have wings, we are able to shimmer so we don't really need any."

"Are you dead?"

This was another question that caught Brittany off guard.

"Well technically I died 50 years ago at the age 23, but when I died the counsel of the guardians gave me a new life as an angel."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was lucky enough to be chosen after I died and I could not be happier. This is what I was meant to do."

"How come you can walk on the ground and sit on the couch and stuff but you didn't know if you would be able to touch me?"

"As an angel I have many powers. I am able to interact with objects in living plane, the in between, and the plane of the deceased. However, since our job as guardians is not to be seen, heard or felt by people, they pass right through us. Animals cannot see, hear or touch us either, they stand a risk of alerting people of our presence."

"How many people do you look after?"

Brittany could see she would be answering questions for a while so she leaned back into the couch. Santana tentatively stretched her legs out onto Brittany's lap and looked over tentatively to make sure the move was okay. The angel could not contain her smile with the thought of Santana feeling so comfortable around her.

"Every angel looks after only one person and is called to that person during a time of great need. When the angel is no longer needed, they leave their charge to their own devices."

Santana looked nervous at the fact that Brittany would not be around forever, but Brittany saw her apprehension and continued.

"We can be called back to a charge if their need is great enough though."

Brittany felt Santana's body relax as she readied herself for the next question.

"Do you know why I can see you? I mean has it ever happened before? And why now?"

Brittany had thought a lot about this since the incident in the hospital and was pretty sure she had figured it out.

"Do you remember anything at all from when you were unconscious in the hospital?"

"Well," Santana hesitated, "This might sound crazy but I was in this dream-like version of the hospital room. I closed my eyes and felt like I was wavering between the room and this bright white light when all the sudden my dad's voice came out of nowhere and made the light disappear. I kept my eyes closed to try to bring the light back because it was so peaceful and I would have given anything to see it and be immersed in it, but it wouldn't come. Then my father told me that he loved me and hated himself for what he did to me. He made me listen to my friends around me and I came back to consciousness."

Santana's statement had confirmed Brittany's theory so she proceeded to inform Santana.

"You were dead for that period of time you saw that white light. Not quite dead enough to trigger your heart to stop or the hospital machines to pick it up, but your soul was dead. That is why I think you can see me. Because I can travel between life and death and you have stood on the line that divides the two. You can't see any other angels though which is what is puzzling me."

"Did you send him to me?" Brittany looked at her in confusion. "My father I mean."

"Yes I did."

"Thank you."

Santana crawled over to Brittany and pulled her in for a hug. They stayed there and held each other for a long time, neither one of them wanted to break the embrace they had both been craving. Santana finally pulled her body away so that she was only inches away from Brittany's face. Brittany looked down at Santana's lips and then directed her focus on to the beautiful brown eyes in front of her. She knew what she wanted to do, but she also knew what she had to do. She forced herself to move her head a couple inches backwards. She struggled to say something to get Santana to stop looking at her in a way that made Brittany need to lean over and kiss her. She broke their eye contact and started the conversation back up.

"Um, do you have anymore questions?"

Santana looked a little hurt at Brittany's sudden change in mood but she still had a question.

"How long have you been _my_ angel?"

"As with almost all my charges, with the exception of my first, I was there when you were born to help you come into this world, but then I came back to you in the time when you needed me the most."

"When was that?" Santana asked curiously

"After your parents and your grandmother disowned you."

A tear was forming in Santana's eye but she looked up and blinked it away.

"So you were there when I got my job, and found my apartment and everything?"

Brittany nodded.

"But I don't want you to think that I caused those things to happen. I just gave you a little luck and encouragement. Everything good in your life has been accomplished by you, I'm just here to see to it that you are safe and never lose hope."

Santana smiled but then looked confused.

"Not to blame you, but where were you when I was shot?"

"No it's a fair question. I can only stop bad things from happening to you to an extent. For example if you are about to cross the road and don't see a car about to hit you, I can put something in your way to distract you or stop you from crossing, but you still have free will. If you were determined to cross that street there would be nothing I could do to stop that car from hitting you. So when you went to find that parolee, you didn't let anything stand in your way and you ended up getting shot."

"Wow, I knew my stubbornness was a problem but damn."

Brittany giggled and looked at the time. It was almost midnight.

"Oh wow I should really leave so you can get to bed."

She stood up causing Santana's feet to fall to the ground. The shorter girl stood up as well and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Please stay with me. I don't feel safe without you."

"Santana don't be silly, I will always be here for you when you need me."

The blond dropped Santana's hand and got ready to shimmer when Santana stopped her again.

"I need you now."

Brittany melted under the gaze of her charge and decided it couldn't hurt to stay here with her, at least until she fell asleep.

"Okay I'll stay."

She followed Santana to her bedroom and waited on the bed until Santana had gotten ready and come in to join her.

"Goodnight Britt"

"Goodnight San"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own glee

Enjoy

Brittany woke up to an alarm at eight in the morning. She quickly turned it off, not wanting to wake up Santana. The noise caused Santana to stir but not wake up. Brittany looked down to see a sleeping Santana with her head nestled in the crook of Brittany's neck and her arm sleepily drooped across Brittany's middle. The angel could have lied there forever. She wondered why Santana had her alarm set for eight AM on a Saturday but she knew there must have been some reason so she decided to wake the sleeping Latina. She shook Santana softly with her hand that was not trapped under the sleeping woman.

"Sanny wake up." She whispered.

"No." Groaned Santana.

"You have to, you set an alarm. Its eight o'clock."

Then Brittany remembered what Santana had to do this morning.

"I think you have plans to meet Quinn at Starbucks."

"But I want to stay here with you. I don't ever want to get up."

Santana squeezed the blonde tighter and moved impossibly closer to the angel. Brittany smiled, Santana came across as such a hard ass to the rest of the world, but Brittany knew she was really just a softie. At the back of her mind she was worried about Santana's growing attachment to her and visa versa, but she didn't want to think too deeply about it now, it hurt her head.

Despite Santana's words she eventually start to get up.

"Do you watch me all day?" Santana asked now standing across the room from Brittany .

"Most of the day, until I leave to go to sleep." Brittany replied, unsure of what Santana was getting at.

"So do you watch me get dressed or when I'm in the shower?"

Brittany blushed and quickly answered.

"No! I'm an angel not a pervert."

Santana smiled coyly and said as she sauntered off, "I guess I'll get changed in the bathroom then."

Brittany didn't think she had ever been so attracted to anyone in her 73 years of life, she was left sitting on the bed with her mouth wide open.

"So where do you live anyway? Is there like a special place in the sky where all the angels hangout?" Santana called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, something like that." Brittany replied with a smirk on her face.

When Santana was changed and ready to meet Quinn, Brittany remembered that she had to set some rules.

"San can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, obviously I am not the only angel out there."

"Yes, and?" Santana asked, not sure of Brittany's point.

"I see a lot of angels everyday following their people and they see me. So if they see you interacting with me I will get in a whole lot of trouble."

Santana nodded but Brittany could tell she still didn't fully understand.

"So what I am saying is that during the day, when there are people around, you can't look at me or talk to me so that no one knows you can see me. I will try my best to keep out of your sight so there will be no slip ups but I just want you to have it in your head because this is life or death for me… um, metaphorically speaking of course."

Santana frowned but said, "Right okay so no looking or talking got it. Is there anything else I should know?"

Brittany thought for a moment.

"Well please don't mention me to anyone, even your closest friends."

"Crap I already texted Quinn and told her all about you while I was in the bathroom."

Brittany's eyes bugged and she started to hyperventilate.

"Relax Britt-Britt I would never do that to you."

"God you scared me." Brittany said as she lightly slapped Santana's shoulder.

"Shall we?" Santana asked.

"We shall." Brittany retorted.

When they were in the elevator a man walked in and stepped right through Brittany. Santana gasped and then proceeded to laugh hysterically. The man gave her a look.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine sorry I just remembered a um joke my friend told me the other day… sorry."

The man got out at the lobby and the girls continued on to the parking levels.

"I'm so sorry Britt, I just wasn't expecting that to happen."

Brittany looked terrified.

"He had an angel."

"Shit Brittany did the angel notice? Are you okay? Shit, shit, shit I'm so sorry."

"No I think everything was okay he didn't seem to notice. But I'll know for sure when I go back up there."

"I'm so sorry Brittany, I'll be better I promise."

Santana looked expectantly into the blue eyes across from her.

"I know you will, everything is okay." Brittany said with a warm smile. "But from this moment on you cannot talk to me at all okay? Not even in the car, you never know who is watching."

The elevator opened and Santana shot a quick but meaningful look at Brittany, letting her know that she would follow through.

* * *

While Quinn and Santana had their coffee, Brittany waited outside the Starbucks with Quinn's new angel Rachel.

"So Rach, why does Quinn need you now?" Brittany asked.

"Well she just lost her job and the whole thing with Santana just really set her over the edge. I'm so happy to be able to guard her, I have been so anxious to stop my training and finally be given a charge. And I couldn't have asked for a better one than Quinn, she is amazing, really inspiring. Did you know she was in a wheelchair in high school? What a fighter!"

Rachel had just become and angel about a year ago and Brittany could tell she was really nervous. Brittany remembered her first charge; she was hit by a car one second and the she was thrusted into this new job of protecting people she didn't know. It was overwhelming and frightening and she made so many beginners mistakes, but in the end she got really good at her job and she knew Rachel would be too. Rachel was 29 when she died, she was doing some trick in the show Wicked where she was suspended in the air and her cables broke. Brittany had helped her a lot through her training since her charge was going to be Quinn, and Quinn and Santana spend so much time together. Rachel was really talkative and over dramatic, but Brittany enjoyed having company.

"Do you want to go hear what they are saying?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Why not?" Brittany replied.

"So Quinn how is your dating life since that train wreck with Puckerman?" Santana asked.

"Well right now I am keeping my options open but I am currently seeing Sam Evans as a casual thing. You remember him right? I brought him to that charity gala Sugar Motta held the other weekend."

"Oh right that bleach blonde with the trouty mouth." Santana sneered.

"Hey he was hot! And damn what a body."

"Meh, I guess he's just not my type." Santana joked.

"Well to be fair San, anyone with a penis is not your type." Quinn fired back.

"Speaking of your love life Santana, how is your lady loving going?"

Brittany listened in closely. From watching Santana she knew that the Latina was single, but that didn't mean she wasn't interested in anyone and Brittany wanted to know more.

"I'm single right now but there is this one girl I can't get out of my mind. But it's impossible; she is way out of my league. She is pretty much perfect in every way."

Brittany was frowning and it did not go unnoticed by Rachel, but Rachel just smiled and tucked it in the back of her mind.

"Well… details missy! What does this girl look like? Do I know her? What's her name?"

"She is beautiful, blonde, tall, and has the most amazing eyes. You don't know her, and I can't tell you her name because I don't think it will ever work out."

Brittany swore she saw Santana wink at her super quickly before returning her attention to Quinn. She turned to Rachel to see if the angel next to her had seen the encounter and it looked like she didn't so Brittany exhaled. She didn't want to assume Santana was talking about her but it sure sounded like it, and despite the horrible things that could come from this, Brittany couldn't help but feel giddy inside.

When Santana got back to her apartment Brittany was nowhere to be found.

"Britt where are you?" She called out.

"Right behind you." Brittany whispered after she shimmered in inches away from the unsuspecting brunette.

"Holy shit Brittany you scared me."

Santana turned and met Brittany's gaze. Their eyes locked for a minute before Brittany spoke.

"I have a question for you."

"And that would be?" Santana responded without breaking eye contact.

"When you were talking to Quinn earlier-"

"Yes, I was talking about you." Santana cut her off.

Santana parted her lips slowly and inched closer to the blonde, still not breaking their eye contact.

"You know I could get in a lot of trouble for this." Brittany said in a last pitiful attempt at stopping what was about to happen.

"So you keep telling me." Santana replied as she leaned in and kissed her angel's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

***Warning for anyone who might not be comfortable this chapter includes sexy times. I wasn't sure how to change to rating to MA because it doesn't seem to be an option, or maybe I'm missing something. But anyway I wanted to write their first time and morning after from Santana's thoughts to show how she was feeling about everything considering most of this story is following Brittany.

I don't own glee and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I was finally kissing her. I was kissing my angel. From the moment I had seen her in my hospital room, I just felt this need to be with her that I had never felt for anyone before. I feel her presence wherever I go and it's enough to make me feel safe, to make me feel loved. I have never been one to let people in, but Brittany seemed to know me better than I knew myself. I didn't have to put on an act with her because she would just see right through it. She saw right into my soul. Our kiss was passionate, full of need and desire for one another. I think I seemed a little too eager but Brittany willingly deepened our kiss and our tongues began to dance. I pinned her up against the wall of my apartment and she sexily wrapped her leg around me. I felt up and down her leg and slowly moved up to her inner thigh. She moaned with the contact and preceded to move her hand under my shirt and make light swirls up and down my abdomen with her fingertips, I could feel my stomach tighten with her touch. Fuck that felt so good that I forgot about my hand rubbing her leg and she dropped her leg and flipped us so that she was dominantly pressing me against the wall. Our lips disconnected and she stared at me for a second with a glint in her eyes that I couldn't place until she grinded her hips into mine, and her mouth met my collarbone. We stayed pressed against the wall for a while. We were both moving slowing as we examined every part of each other that we could fine. I realized that we were still fully clothed and almost started laughing, never in my life had making out with clothes on been this intense. I made my way toward Brittany's pants feeling her entire stomach on the way down. Her abs are amazing and I really just can't get enough. I was about to unbutton her jeans when I decided that maybe I was going too fast and should check with Brittany to make sure I wasn't pressuring her.

"Is this okay?" I asked shyly.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes, which were glazed over and lust and her blue orbs told me that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I waited for her conformation just to make sure.

"I will deal with the consequences if they come, but right now I just need you."

Brittany pulled off my shirt and stood there and just looked at me, it has been a long time since I had slept with a anyone that made me feel like more than just a body to get off on. She made me feel special, as fucking cheesy as that is, and all I wanted to do was make sure she knew she was special too. Brittany gave me a deep and reassuring kiss before she grabbed my hand and pulled me into my bedroom. When we got to the bed I grabbed her shirt and pulled it off, making sure I touched every part of her I could in doing so. I felt her shiver at my touch and I couldn't help but kiss her again. I took off her pants too while holding her lips to mine. She was wet I could feel it and knew that I was too, I don't think I have ever wanted someone as much as I wanted Brittany right now and I was going to let her know. I released her lips and pushed her lightly on the bed. Crawled up to her and took her underwear off with my mouth. I heard her moan and I knew I couldn't keep her waiting any longer, I know I couldn't wait any longer. I moved my tongue to her clit and I lightly flicked causing Brittany to writhe under me, I licked up and down and brought my hand down to insert one of my fingers.

"S-Santana." Brittany whispered.

She was arching her body to meet my mouth and digging her nails across my back as I continued to lick and inserted another finger. I knew she was so close and she called out my name again.

"Santana don't stop!"

I started to work faster and within seconds the angel lost control under me. With her release we collapsed on the bed, I made my way up to her and lay there smiling at her. I couldn't believe what had just happened, she was the most perfect woman in the world and she was here, in my bed. She gave me a goofy smile before she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"I love you." I said, knowing perfectly well she couldn't here me.

I didn't want to freak her out, but I couldn't think of any other way to describe what I was feeling towards Brittany. I wrapped my arm around her and nuzzled into her neck. I thought about how lucky I was to be the only one on earth who could enjoy touching and talking to Brittany as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Brittany awoke at about two in the morning and panicked. She couldn't stay with Santana and not go back home two nights in a row that would be way too suspicious. She quickly wrote Santana a note explaining that she had to leave and that everything was okay and she would be back in the morning. The angel then shimmered up to the guardian cloud and started walking to her room only to be greeted by Rachel who was up late studying for her final test from the counsel to make sure she was ready.

"You're back late." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I like to stay until Santana falls asleep."

Brittany searched Rachel nervously for any sign that the girl knew what had just occurred in Santana's bedroom.

"It's hard isn't it?" Rachel stated.

"What's hard?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"Wanting to be with someone who doesn't know you exist, literally."

Rachel's eyes were soft and her expression read nothing but empathy for Brittany.

"I get it. Sometimes I find myself thinking about Quinn when I shouldn't be… in ways that I shouldn't be. But I keep telling myself that it will never happen and everyday I get over it little by little."

"I just care about her, that's all Rachel, I don't want to be with her. It's not a big deal." Brittany lied.

Brittany shimmered into her room, not wanting to deal with Rachel right now. She just needed to sleep and think about the wonderful experience she had just shared with Santana, not worrying about how close a call she just had.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed. I immediately panicked and called out for Brittany. The angel shimmered in.

"Where were you?"

"Didn't you see the note I left you San?"

Brittany bent down to kiss to kiss me on the forehead, picked up the note, and waved it in my face. I read the note and then blushed at the fact that I had panicked over absolutely nothing. "Sorry, I just thought that something had happened to you, like somebody found out or something."

"You're cute when you worry." Brittany said as she straddled me on the bed.

"Hey I'm not cute I'm hot!" I said, as I fake pouted.

"You got that right." Brittany said while pushing her lips up against mine.

"mmm" I hummed. I could get used to this.

We made out for a while before Brittany suggested we make some breakfast.

While I watched Brittany cook I thought about how amazing it felt to live with her and wake up next to her. All I could think about was how much I wanted to do this for the rest of my life. I frowned because I knew that it would never workout, I get put in some sort of home for having an "imaginary" girlfriend and Brittany would get caught and face that horrible punishment that she kept talking about. I wonder if she regretted last night? I really hope she didn't because I think it was the second best thing to ever happen to me, besides Brittany being assigned to me. I thought I should maybe share my concern with Britt and see where we stood.

"It's not fair." I said almost whining.

"That genies only grant three wishes and you can't even ask for more wishes?" she replied.

I looked over at her to see if she was being serious or not but to my surprise she had on a totally straight face.

"Don't tell me genies are real too," because honestly that would have been too much for me to take.

"I hope they are, that would be awesome!" Brittany said excitedly.

Brittany got lost in thought for a moment.

"Sorry," she said as she shook her head to snap out of it. "What's not fair San?"

I giggled at the angel's child- like ways before I said, "I'm the only one who gets to see you. I mean, how is anyone supposed to see how amazing my gir-" I paused it was way too early to use the g word, "I mean how amazing you are? Like when lady face and Puckerman make fun of how long it's been since I've been laid, I should be able to tell them off by saying I made love to the most beautiful angel in the world with a banging hot body. But I can't."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Brittany spurted out.

What the hell? I was not expecting that. I knew we'd have to talk about the risks and stuff, but last night I really seemed like she was as into this as I was. Maybe she did regret what happened. I knew I had to be mature about this but it was so damn hard.

"If that is what you want, I will respect your decision. I just want you to know that I have never felt safer or more at home then when I am with you. I have never felt a connection so strong with anyone and I will be heartbroken to lose you, but I understand if the risks are too great."

I looked over at Brittany, searching her eyes for clues on what she was about to say next.

"I don't want it at all Santana."

I let go of breath I didn't even know I was holding in and sighed.

"It's just you aren't going to be able to have the girlfriend you want and the one you deserve, and we able to talk or be close anywhere but in solitude, and me being at risk of the counsel finding out it just doesn't seem…."

"Worth it?" I asked more bitterly than I had meant it to sound, but I was bitter and i couldn't hide it.

"Well it is for me." I added. "What I feel for you, how I feel when I'm with you, it's not going to go away. And I'm willing to fight for you, I'll go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your counsels asses if they so much as touch you."

Suddenly Brittany pulled me in and gave me a kiss. I was so relieved to be kissing her, I needed her and her kiss reassured me that she needed me too.

"Let's fight together." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

i don't own glee. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been about two months since Santana had found out about Brittany and they had been working hard at being able to communicate while people are around. Brittany was teaching her the art of listening to your soul. As a guardian, Brittany has the power to speak to her charges soul, to encourage, comfort, or guide them. She was working with Santana day and night to try and get her to bring Brittany's words out of her subconscious and into her reachable thoughts. Santana struggled at first, but once she cleared her mind, she quickly picked up the skill.

'I love you San.' Brittany thought, transferring it into Santana's soul.

"I love you too Britt- Britt." Brittany beamed.

"Every time I focus on your messages they give me this warm feeling right below my heart and I feel safe."

Brittany kissed her lover on the lips than smiled and rested her forehead on Santana's.

"That one was easy, lets try something extremely hard! Are you ready?"

Santana laughed and playfully jumped into a ready stance with knees bent and fists clenched.

"Ready!"

'All my people on the floor, let me see you dance! All my people wanting more, let me see you dance!' Brittany thought.

"All my people round and round, let me see you dance!" Santana sung out.

"All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance!" They sang together.

"Great job Sanny!"

"It's just me and you baby, we're the music." Santana winked at her angel.

"You are so ready for a test run!" Brittany exclaimed as she thought about where they could test it out.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Well I have to go meet Kurt to talk over some legal crap at three. Want to come with?"

"Perfect!" Brittany squealed.

"Okay I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed, we'll leave in like an hour."

* * *

"Do you remember my signs Britt?" Asked Santana as she was getting dressed.

"I think so but can we go over them again to make sure?"

"Okay, what does it mean when I push my hair behind my ears?"

"Ooh ooh I know this! It means you heard me loud and clear."

Santana nodded.

"Yup! And if you ask me a question and I cough it means?"

"Yes!" Brittany answered excitedly.

"And if I cross my arms?"

"Then the answer is no."

"Perfect Britt- Britt! Okay last one, what does it mean when I look at my watch?"

"It means you love me." Brittany pulled her in for a kiss. "That one's my favorite."

"Brittany." Santana said as Brittany trailed kisses down her neck.

"Britt I'm going to be late."

Brittany showed no intention of stopping and slid her hands under Santana's shirt and cupped her breasts while sucking on Santana's neck to form a hickey.

Santana was having an incredibly hard time formulating the words she needed to stop Brittany as she moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, Brrittt s-stop we hafta go omy god mmm." She gave in.

* * *

"Hey lady lips! Sorry I'm late there was an uh accident on the way over here." Santana said after she finally got to Kurt's office.

"Yeah, yeah, save it Santana that hickey is visible from a mile away. And paired with that obviously last minute concealing job, which doesn't conceal anything by the way, it's obvious that the hickey is fresh and that is why you're late." Kurt said with a devious smile knowing fully well that he had caught Santana in a lie.

"Fuck I guess I'm caught. Sorry Kurt, for being late and all."

"Hey it's totally fine, I'm just glad Satan finally found somebody. Quinn told me you had an interest in someone but it seems like it's mutual!" Kurt clapped excitedly.

"Dammit! I can't trust Quinn with anything!" Santana scowled.

'Careful what you tell them S'

Santana pushed her hair behind her head to show she heard Brittany before she continued.

"Look it's no big deal, it is really casual right now and I'm not looking for a big spectacle to be made out of it by you and Quinn." Santana lied.

'Not a big deal huh?' Brittany joked.

Santana pulled back her sleeve to look at her watch.

'I love you too.'

"I don't care what you say Santana, it's pretty obvious you really like this girl so why don't you just suck up your pride a little and admit it." Kurt pushed.

"Shut it porcelain!"

"When do I get to meet this woman crazy enough to deal with the lovely Santana 'Satan' Lopez?"

Kurt was really trying her patience and Santana was ready to go all Lima Heights on his ass but luckily Brittany sensed her anger.

'The less of a big deal you make it, the less he will push for answers hun'

Santana knew she was right so she took a deap breath and answered Kurt.

"I don't know, maybe when things become a little more serious. But honestly it's not a big deal right now. Anyway I came here to talk business not my sex life."

Santana was pleased with her ability to change the subject.

"Okay whatever Lopez. So about your parolee Jacob…"

Brittany was so proud of Santana, not only had she heard everything Brittany had told her today, she also avoided what could have been a sticky situation really well. All the sudden she heard a call from William Schuester, one of the counsel members. It sounded urgent so she decided to leave right away.

'I have to go babe'

Santana folded her arms across her chest to signal no.

'Sorry sweetie, the counsel is calling me, it might be important'

Santana then pushed her hair behind her head and coughed to say that it was okay. Brittany shimmered into the counsel courtroom building and was greeted by Will.

"Brittany, the counsel has something very important to discuss with you."

Brittany was nervous, Will didn't sound very cheery like he normally did. She started to worry if maybe they knew about her relationship with her charge, or if Tina had told them about Santana being able to see her. Brittany was biting her nails as she walked into courtroom.

"Don't act nervous Brittany." Said Will. "The counsel will not think highly of it."

Brittany still didn't know from that comment if this hearing was a good thing or not. But with the counsel, it was rarely a good thing. She got to the center of the room and saw all fifteen counsel members sitting in a circle surrounding her. The heads of the counsel, Jean Sylvester, and her sister Sue sat directly in front of her. She really like Jean, but Sue was horrible and unfair. Brittany wondered how Sue had become a guardian at all let alone a counsel member, she guessed it was because she and her sister balanced each other very well. Jean saw the good in everyone, but without Sue to keep her in check, everyone in the world would be a guardian and no one would be punished for wrong behavior. Like Sue, not all guardians were good in the simplest form of the word. Guardians were chosen, not solely on their morality, but on their loyalty and their commitment to serve the greater good. Some could be downright mean but have good intentions and others could be quite dimwitted like another member of the counsel Finn Hudson, but they all cared about their job. Brittany found Tina's gaze and looked for comfort, Tina responded with a warm smile and a thumbs up. Brittany was relieved at this gesture because it probably meant she was worried for no reason, maybe the counsel just wanted to chat.

"Brittany Pierce." Said Sue with a low-pitched and overbearing voice.

"Yes." Brittany responded, barely audibly.

"We have been very impressed with your work over the last fifty years, you have demonstrated great care in looking after your charges, you have been dedicated to our cause, and you have shown that you represent everything that we as guardians are about." Jean said warmly.

"Thank you Ms. Sylvester, I am so grateful that you chose me to be a guardian all those years ago, and I am fully committed to being the best angel I can be."

Sue rolled her eyes at Brittany's response and nudged Jean to get to the point.

"Me and my sister Sue are the oldest remaining guardians, which I am sure you already know, and we are ready to retire. We have been living a long time and we are ready to pass on to the next plane. Considering your remarkable talent as a guardian we are asking you to join the counsel along with Mercedes Jones. William Schuester and his wife Emma Pillsbury will be taking over as counsel heads and you and Mercedes will replace them as members."

Sue stepped in to give brittany a warning.

"Do not take our decision lightly, you are the youngest member that has ever been on the counsel but we trust you will add a fresh mind and eager spirit and will not let us down." Brittany was dizzy. What about Santana? Counsel members didn't have charges; they almost never left the guardian cloud. What about her life? Her freedom? This was all happening way too fast, she had never in a million years expected this. It's not like she could say no, the counsel would not be okay with that, her life as a guardian would be taken on the spot. She just needed some time to think. Her vision started to tunnel as she looked for Mercedes. Mercedes looked thrilled and flashed Brittany a toothy smile. Brittany's vision suddenly went black. She wavered back and forth and fell with a thud on the floor as she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own glee.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Brittany… Brittany sweetie wake up." Emma Pillsbury was shaking Brittany lightly trying to revive her.

"BRITTANY!" Yelled Sue.

Brittany opened her eyes slowly and saw the entire counsel crowded around her. She panicked knowing that she had just caused a huge scene.

"Give her some space." Said Tina as she gave Brittany a hand to help her up. "Britt, are you okay?"

Brittany knew she had to think of a reasonable excuse fast because Sue was glaring intensely at her.

"I'm fine everybody, really. I just am so overwhelmed at this great honor being given to me. I am truly sorry I reacted that way, I just never expected this is all."

All the counsel members smiled at Brittany's charming explanation, all except for Sue.

"Are you sure she can handle this? I don't think she's ready." Sue whispered to Jean.

"I hope so." Said Jean with doubt in her voice but without losing all faith in Brittany.

"Um can I have a minute to just collect myself?" Brittany asked.

"Of course dear." Said Jean sympathetically.

* * *

The second Brittany was excused she shimmered into Santana's apartment.

"There you are! I was really worried!" Santana said, running over and hugging her girlfriend.

"San, I can't ever see you again." Brittany blurted out.

"No Britt, don't tell me they found out."

Brittany shook her head no.

"Then what's the problem?" Santana asked.

"They asked me to be a counsel member." Brittany broke down crying.

"Well that's great honey! You're being promoted."

Brittany was sobbing now. "No you don't understand! Counsel members don't have charges, and they don't leave the guardian cloud ever! I will never be able to see you again."

"Can't you just say 'thanks but no thanks?'" Santana asked trying to comfort the weeping angel.

Brittany shook her head again. "No this is too big of an honor to turn down. I can't even imagine what kind of punishment I would get."

"So that's it then? You're just leaving? You aren't even going to put up a fight?"

"San, it's either do this or die!"

"You're already fucking dead! Why can't you just try for me! You know I would do it for you!" Santana was now crying as well and her voice was cracking.

"That's not fair Santana."

"It's not fair of them to just strip you of your life either! They can't take you away from me, you're the reason I am still alive, you're the reason I kept on fighting and continue to fight! I need you Brittany I love you."

Brittany was being called by Mercedes.

"You know I love you, I always will." Brittany tried her best to make Santana calm down and try to understand.

"Then fight for us! Fight for us like you promised."

"It's not that simple Santana."

"It should be." Santana snapped.

Mercedes called Brittany again.

"I really have to go." Brittany stated quietly.

"Just fucking go then, go and kiss all those guardians' asses for me when you throw away your life."

"Santana this might be the last time I ever see you."

Santana looked away. "It doesn't have to be." She said, trying to hold back more tears from forming.

"Please don't be like this San."

Brittany tried to pull Santana into a hug, but she swatted the angel's arms off of her.

"Just don't." Santana said harshly.

Brittany didn't know what to do, she knew if she went and accepted her position she'd lose Santana, but if she didn't she would probably lose her life. She loved Santana more than she had ever loved anyone else in this world, but it wasn't that easy.

"I'm leaving now Santana. I need you to understand that this is for the best. You couldn't have spent the rest of your life with someone who nobody else could see, someone who wouldn't grow old with you. I love you so much but this isn't enough to stop the pain that is inevitable for this relationship. Please try your best to forget about me because you don't need me, you are the strongest person I know."

Santana didn't even look up as Brittany shimmered away.

* * *

"Brittany the entire counsel is looking for you! They were afraid you ran away but I was like I know my girl Brittany and she would not bail."

"Thanks Mercedes, I think I'll just go talk to them."

Brittany wiped her tears off her face and took a deep breath to face the counsel.

"Finally you have decided to grace us with your presence Tweedle Dum. Not like we have anything better to do than sit around and wait for you." Sue spat.

"Sue please calm down, she is so young and we are giving her this life altering responsibility. She just needed a minute to process." Jean grasped onto her sister's arm to calm the hotheaded angel down.

"Enough of this nonsense just let the ceremony begin."

Brittany had only ever read about the changing of the counsel ceremony in her books, and she was about to be in one. All she knew was that the passing members would summon all their power into their hands as they grasped hands with their successor and in doing so, the leaving members relinquish the power of eternal life and pass on to the spiritual plane.

* * *

The was a flash of white light and all the sudden Brittany, Mercedes, and the counsel were standing in an amphitheater full to the brim with all the other guardians. All the counsel members stood in a line behind Jean and Sue, and Brittany, Mercedes, Will, and Emma all stood to the side.

"It is our pleasure to introduce the new heads of counsel William Schuester and Emma Pillsbury." Jean proudly announced.

The Guardians all clapped and cheered for the couple as they came forward to stand next to Sue and Jean.

"And now the newest members of our counsel…" Brittany gulped. "Mercedes Jones and Brittany Pierce."

Mercedes walked over and grabbed Jean's hands and the crowd watched as a ball of blue light formed in Jean's abdomen and made its way up to her heart. The older woman drew in a breath as the light escaped her chest and manifested itself on top of the conjoined hands. It was Mercedes turn to sharply inhale as the light swelled in her heart and landed in her abdomen.

"Thank you for your power and guidance." Mercedes said as she let go of Jean's hands.

Jean quickly collapsed and fell back into her sister's arms. Sue lowered the dying angel to the ground as she said her goodbyes.

The whole scene made Brittany cry. She thought about how horrible it must be for Sue to live without the one person that made her life complete, even for just this brief second. Reality hit Brittany like a ton of bricks as she realized she was leaving her person the same way by making this transition. She realized that if her life was going to no longer include Santana, then she might as well be dead. Everything Santana had said earlier about fighting for their love, she understood now. She was trying to detach from her feeling from her charge because she knew they could never last, but what kind of life could she have without Santana? They were soul mates, they belonged together, and there was no way Sue Sylvester was taking that away from them. Brittany was not going down without a fight. Sue grabbed Brittany by the hand and prepared to transfer her power.

"Stop." Brittany whispered.

"Excuse me?" Snapped Sue.

"I-I can't do this."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own glee

Enjoy!

* * *

The entire population of the guardian cloud went silent, all anxiously awaiting Sue's reaction.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" Sue was so red in the face it was almost comical.

"I am deeply sorry to you, your sister, the counsel members, and all the guardians who were counting on me, but I cannot accept this responsibility." Brittany said without making eye contact with Sue.

"And why the hell not?" Sue fumed.

"Because I'm in love with my charge Santana Lopez." The entire cloud erupted in a gasp. "I will not let anyone tear us apart, we fought to hard for this and we are going to keep on fighting. I would rather you kill me now than become a counsel member because if I die for her then at least I know I tried."

"I knew you were pretty stupid Brittany Pierce, but I never thought you would be so stupid to throw this huge honor away because you love someone that cannot even see you. And what's more, you trick yourself into believing she could ever love you back." Sue went from angry to downright condescending; some of the guardians chuckled at her rude remarks, but most were still in shock from Brittany's announcement.

Tina spoke up, "I risk losing my position to say this but it needs to be said. Brittany came to me and another angel on the day that her charge Santana almost died, she said that Santana could see her but she needed to still be her angel, so I let her try without telling the rest of the counsel. But without telling her I watched her to make sure nothing would go wrong." Brittany shot Tina a hurt and confused look.

"She did well for a while, but one day she slipped. I was watching her that day and when she went right out and told Santana that she was her angel I was about to rush straight to the counsel and tell them everything but I decided to see how it would end before I did anything, so I followed them to Santana's house. They talked through everything, what being a guardian meant and how it was important that nobody else knew about them. From that conversation alone I knew that I trusted Santana and it was obvious Brittany did too. I did not come back and check on Brittany as often because I was sure that these two women could handle this on their own, but I did come back once or twice to make sure Santana was still the only one to know. I saw adorable scenes of them eating lunch together and just making each other laugh. I saw them fight but instantly push to work out their problem. I saw them look at each other like the other was the only person on the planet and I knew what they had was special. It was apparent they had a connection from the day Brittany was assigned Santana but I think what they have is true love, they are soul mates so to speak." Tina flashed Brittany an apologetic smile for what she had done and for the struggle Brittany had to come.

No one talked or moved for a couple of minutes but all eyes were on Sue, waiting to see what kind of punishment was in store for Brittany and Tina. Sue looked over at her sister on the floor and finally she reached over for Brittany.

"Come over here Brittany." She demanded.

Brittany shook her head no. "I will not take your powers Sue, I've made that pretty clear."

Sue laughed. "If you think I would let you anywhere near my powers after all that then you really are stupid Ms. Pierce. Just come here before I change my mind about your punishment."

Brittany reluctantly stepped toward Sue. There was a flash of light from Sue's hand and she took the hand that was glowing and stuck it through Brittany's body right below her chest. Brittany's body burst into a bright white glow before Sue took out her hand and Brittany's glow came with it.

"These are your powers Brittany." Sue said gesturing to the giant ball of white light atop her hand. "Your punishment is to live out the rest of your life as a human. You will live the normal human life you were deprived of fifty years ago. You will age as a human, be seen as a human, and have none of your angelic powers. Do you understand?"

It took all Brittany had to not hug Sue with all her might. She was going to get to live her life with Santana, no guardian interference, just her and Santana until the day she died.

"Thank you." She whispered to Sue.

"Get out of here Pierce." Sue retorted.

"I'm not quite sure how to without my powers." Brittany said embarrassed.

"Um right, Chang escort her out of here." She pointed to Tina.

Tina shimmered Brittany down to right outside of Santana's apartment. Brittany hugged her friend.

"Thank you so much Tina, I will never be able to repay you for what you have done for me. Although it was a little creepy that you spied on me." She and Tina giggled.

"Sorry Britt, I just needed to make sure you were making the right choice, and now I know you were. I really hope you and Santana are happy with each other for the rest of your lives, you really deserve it." And with that Tina shimmered away leaving Brittany to go to her girlfriend.

Brittany was worried that Santana would never want to see her again after what had happened between them. She hesitantly walked up door and pressed the buzzer for Santana's room.

"Whoever it is go the fuck away I don't want to see anyone right now." Brittany heard Santana's harsh and raspy voice and knew she had been crying.

"San it's me can I come up? I have to tell you something."

"Then shimmer up here and fucking tell me then." Santana yelled.

"I can't do that honey, I'm human now." She paused waiting for Santana to respond but she heard nothing. "I did it, I fought for us, now we can be together without answering to anybody!"

Brittany still heard nothing on the other side of the intercom. She started to cry, how could Santana still be mad at her after all that she did for the woman? She gave up her life as an angel for Santana and she wouldn't even let her in the door. Brittany was about to walk away when the door to the building swung open revealing Santana running at her girlfriend. The Latina rushed into Brittany's embrace, jumping up in her arms and kissing her girlfriend.

"I love you so much Brittany."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait!

I don't own glee

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Brittany squealed as she and Santana walked hand in hand to an Italian restaurant a couple of blocks away from Santana's apartment. "But I'm a little nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"Who wouldn't like you Britt? Besides, I know my friends, and I am 100 percent positive they will love you." Brittany nodded and snuggled in closer into Santana's shoulder as they walked.

When they got to the restaurant, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, and Kurt's Boyfriend Blaine were all seated at a table waiting for Santana and Brittany. Puck was the first one to spot them.

"Damn Lopez you didn't tell me your girl was a model." He said as they approached the table.

Santana let go of Brittany's hand to walk over and slap the back of his head as she looked over at a blushing Brittany.

"I'm sorry, he thinks he's so smooth but he is really just a perv." She turned to face everyone else at the table. "Anyway, guys this is my girlfriend Brittany."

There was a chorus of hellos and nice to meet yous before the two were seated.

"So how long have you guys known each other?" Blaine questioned.

Brittany smiled at Santana. "A little while, but it feels like its been forever."

Santana reciprocated the smile and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"You guys are too cute." Gushed Kurt.

"What do you do Brittany?" Asked Quinn.

"I'm, um, in between jobs right now I guess."

"Is that why you are already crashing at San's place, or are you guys just following the stereotype and U-hauling it?" Puck asked bluntly, not really aware of how rude it came across, earning him a slap from both Quinn and Santana accompanied by an inquisitive look from Brittany.

"What does U-hauling mean?" Brittany questioned, not understanding Quinn and Santana's reaction.

"Ugh why she is staying in my apartment is not of your goddamn business Puckerman." Her tone changed as she looked at Brittany. "Britt, to U-haul is a phrase used for when lesbians move in together really quickly. You know the U-haul moving trucks?"

Brittany's face lit up. "Then we defiantly U-hauled San! I've pretty much lived with you since the day you met me." She covered her mouth realizing what she had just done, but was relieved when everyone just laughed and lightly laughed along with them.

"Geez Santana you work fast!" Quinn joked

Brittany mouthed sorry to Santana, and the conversation was quickly forgotten when the waitress came to take their orders.

"Ooh San can I get a milkshake!" Brittany asked eagerly.

"Of course you can Britt- Britt!"

Puck made the sound and gesture of a whip cracking as Kurt and Blaine giggled.

Santana tried her best to ignore the guys and asked Brittany if she wanted anything else.

"Hmmm spaghetti and meatballs please." Brittany answered.

Santana smiled and nodded at Brittany. She looked over to see Quinn with a frown on her face that Santana knew all to well, it was the face she had seen many times when the blonde disapproved of something, or in this case, someone.

"Santana can you come to the bathroom with me?" Quinn asked.

Santana rolled her eyes knowing where this was headed, but followed her friend to the bathroom anyway.

"What's up Q? I know you didn't need to go to the bathroom so spill it, what's your problem with Brittany." Santana demanded.

"Well I don't really know how to say this without sounding judgmental."

"Go ahead Quinn I can take it." Santana said getting rather annoyed with the blonde.

"Don't you think Brittany is maybe mooching off you a little bit?" Santana sent a sharp glare at Quinn. "I don't mean she's like, gold digging or anything because, let's be honest its not like you are rich or anything."

"Then what are you talking about?" Santana snapped.

"I just mean that she is living in your house, you are buying her meals, and she doesn't have a job. Isn't it a little early in your relationship for her to be this dependant on you?"

Santana didn't really know what to say, everything Quinn was saying made sense if you didn't know the Brittany's situation.

"It's complicated." Santana hoped her friend would just let it go.

"I just don't want her to take advantage of you."

Santana wanted nothing more than to tell her best friend everything to just make her understand, but she knew she couldn't do that to Brittany.

"I promise Q, she's not going to do anything to hurt me like that."

Quinn looked skeptical. "You don't know that for sure Santana."

"But I do. It's just… it's just complicated." Santana sighed

"I know you aren't telling me something, but I'm just going to trust you and let it go."

Santana was so relieved that her friend was willing to let this pass.

"Thank you for understanding and please try to be nice to Britt, you have no idea what she has been through."

Quinn rally wanted to know more about this woman, but decided that Santana would tell her when she was ready.

* * *

The two were back at Santana's apartment, getting ready for bed after the dinner. Brittany was sitting on the bed brushing her hair and Santana was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Your friends are so nice San! Except I don't think Quinn liked me very much, did I do something wrong?"

Santana popped her head out of the bathroom to respond to her girlfriend.

"Of course you didn't do anything wrong." Santana frowned, she had a toothbrush in her mouth and was getting toothpaste all over herself as she tried to speak.

Brittany giggled at how silly the Latina looked, "Then why doesn't she like me?" She questioned.

"She's just I little over protective of me." Brittany looked confused so Santana sighed and elaborated. "She was worried that you were using me because you don't have a job, live in my house, and I paid for dinner."

Brittany was bewildered, the thought of getting a job and money hadn't crossed her mind. She hadn't had to worry about money in fifty years but now that she thought about it, it was really selfish of her to completely rely on Santana like this. If she was Quinn, she would have been worried too. Santana saw the hurt on Brittany's face and rushed over to comfort her.

"I can't believe I didn't even think about money, here you are just putting up with it and supporting two people with your hard earned money while I sit here an loaf. I'm a horrible girlfriend."

Brittany was crying now and Santana quickly used her thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Sweetheart, you have only been human for a week now, I wasn't expecting you to instantly get a job after everything you have been through. Giving you food and a place to stay is the least I can do for what you gave up for me. And I never want to hear you say you are a horrible girlfriend, you are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

Brittany stopped crying and had this adorable determined pout on her face as she spoke. "I am going out and looking for a job tomorrow."

Santana couldn't help but smile and kiss the blonde on the forehead. "If that will make you feel better then I am all for it."

"How do you look for a job?" Brittany almost whispered. She was so embarrassed; she had only had one job aside, from being an angel, and she had barely had to work to get that job since her father owned the company. She really didn't know the work involved in searching and applying for a job.

"Haven't you ever had a job before?" Santana asked wide-eyed.

"Well my dad was the owner of this really successful office supplies company, so as soon as I was able to I interviewed with someone in his company and went to work as a secretary. I really didn't even need to interview though, considering I was the bosses daughter."

"Damn." Santana paused as she thought about the best way to get Brittany a job. "Okay here's the plan, I'll ask around and see if anyone I know has any job openings. But if not, you and I will go out on Saturday and look for any help wanted signs. I know that working at a store or something is not an ideal job, but remember you are only twenty three, you have your whole life ahead of you."

Brittany smiled at the thought, she had a second chance at life, she was going to pick up where she left off and figure out herself and who she wanted to be. She was finally going to grow old and live her life, and she couldn't be happier because she was going to grow old with Santana.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own glee.

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm in the middle of finals and I have severe writers block with this story.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Santana mumbled to herself as she walked down an alleyway in Lima Heights Adjacent.

She had spent a great deal of time in this particular alleyway in high school, its where she would pick up from her dealer, but more importantly, where she got her fake I.D. For a town with such conservative values in the middle of nowhere Ohio, it had its fair share of illegal activities, and Santana used to actively participate in them. When she was 18, Santana was incarcerated for possession of marijuana and ecstasy, she was found with the drugs after attempting to rob a convenience store. Santana spent a night in jail and had a trial the following month. She was given a large fine and community service, as well as a weekly counseling session with Ms. Holly Holiday. Long story short, Holly helped her realize that she was acting out because she was scared of what people would think if they knew she was gay. Holly turned her life around and Santana started volunteering even after her community service and began to pursue law enforcement. Needless to say she was not looking forward to showing her face here after becoming a parole officer. She tried to look as inconspicuous as she could so she wore a grey hoodie, jeans, and sneakers; but despite her efforts she was spotted by two losers she went to high school with.

"Hey Karofsky look who's here." Azimio yelled.

Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky were the biggest, most horrible kids in high school, Santana used to hangout and get high with them before she got arrested, and it is obvious they haven't changed since. Dave walked over to Santana to identify her.

"Well if it isn't the big bad dyke looking to make an arrest. Its almost cute." Dave said with a smirk.

"As much as I'd love to see your ass rot in jail Karofsky, I'm not here to arrest anyone. I need a favor from Jacob, I assume he is still here, and that you and tweedle dum over there are still his goons."

Azimio butted in. "What makes you think we would just tell you where he is? You're a cop now, why would I lead you right to a criminal?"

Santana knew they wouldn't just let her see him, but she had other methods of persuasion. She pulled her gun out of her purse and aimed it at Karofsky's head.

"You feel like telling me now?"

Karofsky started to nod but Azimio spoke up. "She's not going to shoot you man." Then he turned to Santana. "We're your friends Lespez, I know you don't have it in you."

Santana aimed her gun at Azimio and pressed the end right on his temple. "Do you really want to test that theory?"

Azimio's confidence visibly left his body as he motioned for Karofsky to lead them to Jacob Ben Israel. They walk into a boarded up building with Karofsky leading and Azimio still with a gun to his head. Dave stops and knocks on the door three times and they hear a man with a squeaky voice call for them to come in.

"Long time no see Ben Israel." Santana said, her gun still pointed at Azimio.

Without so much as looking up Jacob replies, "Why are you here Lopez? And why are you threatening my men?"

"I need a favor." Santana retorted.

"Hmm very interesting, the criminal coming to the aid of the officer, I could get used to this. Karofsky! Azimio!" The men snap to attention. "Leave us to discuss business."

Once the two were out of the room, Santana put her gun down and faced Jacob.

"I need a fake I.D. Israel."

"I gave you one of those when you were seventeen. I'm pretty sure you are over twenty one now." He smirked, obviously thinking he was funny.

"It's not for me you twat, I need an I.D. for a friend." Santana countered.

"What's in it for me?" Jacob asked.

Santana pulled a tape recorder out from under her boob and wiggled it front of his face.

"You just admitted to selling a child a fake I.D. If you don't want this finding its way to the police station I suggest you do what I say. I don't think you can afford the investigation that comes from this tape getting out."

"Ooh playing dirty I see. Wanky wanky." Santana rolled her eyes but knew she was going to get what she came for. "I need a picture of this friend." Jacob said.

Santana pulled out a picture of Brittany and handed it to Jacob.

"In case you can't tell by the picture she is blonde with blue eyes, height 5'8 weight 125 lbs."

"Alrighty Santana I'll see you in a week." Jacob said, dismissing her as he turned back to whatever he was doing before she got there.

* * *

"Britt I'm back!" Santana yelled as she entered her apartment.

Brittany sprinted through the room and jumped up onto her girlfriend, giving her a suffocating hug.

"I was really worried San, you didn't have to do that for me." Brittany said full of guilt.

"Well you need an I.D. to get a job so I kind of did have to."

Brittany made a pouty face. "I could have figured out another way."

"It's done now so let's forget about it and celebrate the fact that in a week you can apply a job!"

Santana placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Brittany's mouth before leading her to the kitchen.

"What would you like to celebrate? We have red or white wine, or champagne. And I can make you whatever you want to eat." Santana said.

"Why are we celebrating me when you are the one who did anything?" Brittany was glad to be pampered by her girlfriend, but it seemed a little unnecessary.

"I don't know." Santana responded. "I guess I'm just really happy."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm glad you're happy, because I have never been happier." She said as she leaned up and gave Santana a loving kiss.


End file.
